The Fear of Being Alone
by GoldenSunSheba
Summary: Shion is taken into Allen's memorys of the past and she realizs why he never talks about his past. Short fic about Allen's past. [Xenosaga]


The Fear of Being Alone  
  
Shion Uzuki stood watching KOS-MOS for a while Allen Ridgeley was busy reorganizing the room. Shion found it kind of funny since there wasn't much to reorganize. She sat down and started to think, her mind was blank with thought, then something came to her, rain . . . Blood . . . Thunder . . . She had her eyes closed and she opened them quickly.  
  
"Chief, are you alright?" Allen put his hand on her shoulder. Shion looked up at him and touched his hand.  
  
"I'm okay, how about you?"  
  
"I'm fine, why you asked," Allen looked at her green eyes.  
  
"Oh I was just thinking," Shion took her hand off his and stood up, "It's getting late I think I'll call it a day, Goodnight Allen, Goodnight KOS-MOS."  
  
"Goodnight, Chief," Allen said as she left, KOS-MOS was already asleep. Shion was half in thought as she took the elevator to the first floor. She went to her room and fell on her bed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Shion," said a voice from behind her. Shion turned to see Nephlim.  
  
"Nephlim," Shion started.  
  
"I know what you're thinking about, that day you saw the boy, in the rain."  
  
"Who was he?" Shion asked as Nephlim walked up next to her.  
  
"He was and is . . . Allen Ridgeley," Nephlim replied.  
  
"No way, it can't be . . . Allen," Shion turned to see Nephlim.  
  
"I can show you," she said lifting her hand up and she waved it, "See Allen's punishment yourself."  
  
"What?" Shion wasn't able to say anything else until she felt cold breeze blow by and she was sitting on a soft carpet, "Where am I?"  
  
She saw Allen he was sitting on the bed covering his ears; he was about fifteen years old. Shion could hear a man's voice yelling. Allen got the courage to open the door a crack and Shion fallowed him over to the door and saw a woman with red hair and blue eyes. Shion thought for a moment that that woman was his mother, but she couldn't be there was another woman beside the man.  
  
"Rosie . . ." Allen whispered.  
  
"Please don't hurt him he doesn't deserve this punishment," pleaded Rosie.  
  
"I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT TO THE BOY!" yelled Allen's father; he headed to the room Allen was in.  
  
"No, Please leave him alone," cried Rosie, she grabbed his arm, but he shoved her off and stabbed her in the stomach. Shion saw Allen burst into tears and slam the door and sat at the door crying in his hands.  
  
"Great now you've got blood all over my new kitchen floor," said Allen's mother.  
  
"Don't worry honey I'll get you a new kitchen."  
  
"Allen," Shion wanted to put her arms around him but she couldn't.  
  
"LET ME IN, YOU BRAT!"  
  
"No, I don't want to die," Allen sobbed. Shion tried to hold the door close but it was no use the door was flung opened and Allen ran over to the wall. His father put his hand over his mouth.  
  
"NO!" Shion yelled in tears. But he didn't seem to hear her; he shoved the knife into Allen's stomach. Allen fell forward a bit his blue eyes fading. He took the knife out and Allen fell to the floor.  
  
"Allen," she sobbed.  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
Shion was standing in the rain, her glasses were smeared with mud and water and her eyes filled with tears. She could hear the ambulance around and people talking. She turned to herself staring at the boy who was lying there in his own blood. Jin, her brother watched as well.  
  
"Jin is he alright?" asked the little girl.  
  
"I hope so," Jin replied.  
  
"How could they do that to their own son?" Shion said to herself.  
  
"He was a mistake Shion, his parents never wanted him," said Nephlim voice. The rain continued to fall on her as she walked over to the poor 15 year old boy, there was a deep cut in his stomach and he was barely breathing.  
  
"Allen . . ."  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
Shion ended up in the grave yard with Allen who was sitting next to Rosie's grave, he had flowers in his hands and tears in his eyes. Shion sat next to him and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Hi Rosie, it looks like I'm alone, I finally got away from my parents . . . but I miss you so much, you were my real mother . . ." Allen spoke softly, "You were the only one who loved me and the only one who will love me . . ."  
  
Shion reached out to touch his shoulder but it all faded away before her eyes and she was awake. She sat up and looked around.  
  
"Good morning Shion," said MOMO.  
  
"Good morning MOMO, have you seen Allen?"  
  
"I think he's still asleep."  
  
"Oh alright," Shion got up and left the room. She headed to the bar and sat down looking at the stars.  
  
"Rosie's not the only one that will love you Allen, I love you too. . ."  
  
The End  
  
GSS: I own nothing!  
  
Shion: Yes I do!  
  
GSS: *Sniffle* 


End file.
